Pastlife
by RedDragonRider
Summary: A face from Allan's past returns, bringing happy and sad memories with her. Will she ever fit in with the gang? Allan/Kate, Much/OC
1. Chapter 1

The gang were in contented harmony.

They had completed the drop offs for the day, and were now getting on with their own work.

Much sat stirring a large pot of stewed vegetables; Allan and Robin were discussing a plan to capture a consignment of gold that would go by the next day.

Kate, John and Tuck were all target practising on a nearby tree in the vast expanse of Sherwood Forest.

Suddenly, the approach of nearby hooves snapped them all to attention.

They all made their way east, in the direction of the hoof sounds.

Judging by the amount of noise, it was a lone rider.

They knew that a lone rider meant it was likely to be a man, as most people preferred to travel in groups.

As they drew near to the sound, they were surprised to find a single woman on a large white warhorse.

This threw them off balance.

She wore a long black robe, the hood pulled up to hide her face, but she was unmistakably female.

Her long raven hair cascaded in loose curls down her slender back, and she had a straight posture, making her look rather grand despite the mysterious black robe.

Robin realised he had to act or she would pass without being relieved of her gold.

He fired two arrows, one just catching the hem of her robe, the other landing softly in the saddle of the horse.

The great creature did not frighten easily, but the rider slowed it down just the same.

It came to a halt some 2 feet away from Robin and his gang.

"What is a grand lady like yourself doing in dangerous woods like these?" He called out.

The rider looked directly at him, her hood still pulled over her face.

"Well, do you have anything to say, or should we just take your money now?" he called, disconcerted she had not replied earlier.

Without a single word, the woman withdrew a large purse, made of silk, and threw it down at his feet.

She then kicked her warhorse onwards.

Kate bent down and picked up the purse, and on opening it gasped.

"Robin, there's a lot of money in here," she said, shocked.

Taking the purse from her, he examined it himself.

"My God, there's enough to feed a village for a whole year in here!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not being funny, but who was she?" Allan asked. "And why did she give us so much gold?"

"God only knows," was the only reply Robin could give.

"Well I say, we need to eat. The stew will be ready," Much said.

The others murmured their agreement and started off towards the camp.

Only Robin and Kate stood still.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked, almost nervous of his reply.

"Why is a woman that rich making her way to Nottingham? And why did she give us the money willingly?" Robin asked darkly.

"Well, maybe she knows of the struggles of the poor, and wanted to help?" Kate suggested.

"Maybe," Robin replied, still deep in thought.

"Anyway, I'm starving, you coming?" Kate asked, turning away and going to the campsite.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Robin replied, still pondering.


	2. Chapter 2

Faye Jones sat at a long table, Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff at the other end.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" she asked.

"Oh, my dear girl, the reason for your summons was because you are rich," the sheriff drawled.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well, we need money to take down King Richard, and you can supply it to us," Guy of Gisborne replied.

"What makes you think I will help you in treason?" she enquired.

"When the King has been… Removed of power. We can put you in a high position, a very high position indeed." The Sheriff said.

"And what of my money? I'm assuming I will make some kind of… Interest, on it?"

"Of course, in this high position, perhaps sheriff of your own city. Bath, maybe. You know I never much liked Bath, but of course…"

"My money, sheriff?" Faye cut across sharply.

"Ah, yes, I do tend to get a bit sidetracked. In this position of power, you would be able to exploit your peasants for money in any way you chose. You could raise taxes, commit extortion…"

"Haven't those poor people suffered enough already?" she asked. "If I were put in a position of power, I would not exploit my work force. I would use the land to my advantage, and pay my workers fair wages."

"Why ever would you do that?"

"A happy work force means more effort and time put into crops. I could gain more economic benefits from helping than hindering my workers,"

"Ah, well yes, very good. But you see, peasants tend to stay loyal when they are worried about being hanged for not paying taxes," the sheriff giggled.

"They also tend to be more loyal if treated decently and fairly."

"Well well, you are quite a forward thinking woman. Could we not come to some kind of economic… Arrangement?"

"If you guarantee to start treating your workers fairly, and lowering taxes to suit demand, then I might consider lending you money. But his money would not be used to bring down Richard, but rather to promote Prince John."

"What? WHAT!" The sheriff cried, outraged.

"How dare you! I treat my workers just fine… Well… Anyway. The deal is we borrow money to bring down Richard, and in return you are raised to a position of power and wealth."

"If the money is used to promote Prince John, and the workers lives improve, then we have a deal. Do you agree sheriff?"

"A clue: no. I do not agree, the deal is off!" the sheriff shouts angrily

"Sir, I beg you to reconsider…" Guy started, but the sheriff cut him off.

"Shut it, Gisborne, the deal is off, and that's final!"

"Then you have no further need for me," Faye sighed, and stood up to leave.

"That's right, I don't," the sheriff replies, then smiled slyly. "GUARDS!! Take her to the dungeons, she is now my prisoner!"

Four armed guards started to advance towards her.

In a flash, she drew to blades from her robe, and threw them at two of the guards.

Landing squarely in their forearms, the two of them are put out of action.

Jumping up in the air, she then proceeded in a round house kick.

The third guard fell backwards, smashing into the fourth.

Without hesitating, Faye grabbed her two blades and ran outside into the courtyard.

Jumping on her warhorse, she then rode as quickly as she could away from the castle.

As she rode towards the forest, she heard the whistling of an arrow next to her ear.

She continued to ride, and suddenly felt a thunk.

A searing pain shot through her left shoulder, and then her world went black…


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my reviewer, I hope the story lives up to your wants.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of hooves made the gang stir again.

Intrigue made them wander whether this rider was the girl they had seen earlier.

Much made it first to the site, having been nearest to the road.

He was shocked to see the large white warhorse, without a rider.

He was even more shaken when the girl's body, which had caught on the saddle, appeared to be pulled along too.

"Robin, look!" he shouted, but Robin had already seen.

He, Kate and John all ran forwards to catch hold of the reigns; John managed, but was nearly pulled over.

Eventually he managed to get control of the horse and slow it down.

Robin rushed to untangle the girl's foot from the saddle.

Her robe was a muddy, bloody mess, and she had the splintered remains of an arrow sticking out of the back of her left shoulder.

He gently turned her over onto her front so the arrow didn't have as much pressure on it as if she had been on her back.

"TUCK!" He shouted, "I need you!"

Tuck obliged and ran towards the three outlaws and the girl.

"Everyone, get back, give her some air," he shouted, "Robin, you stay please, I may need some help."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right, I need to remove the arrow, since she's unconscious it won't cause her any pain," he started.

Gently, he prised what he could out of her back.

"I need a knife," Tuck said.

Much walked forwards, presenting his dagger.

Robin nodded his head in thanks and took it, before handing it over to Tuck.

"We have no time to sterilise it…" Tuck started.

"I cleaned it very well this morning," Much cut across.

"Very well, it will have to do."

Quickly and silently, he plunged the knife into the girls' shoulder and dug out all the large splinters he could find.

The wound was still fairly small, as he had been careful not to make it too large or ragged.

He then proceeded to remove any other splinters he could find.

Then, using the hem of his hooded cloak, he applied pressure on the wound, to help stem the bleeding.

The gang stood silently around him.

No one had yet glimpsed the girl's face, except Tuck and Robin, as she was turned away from them.

"There, the bleeding is stopping, she's going to make it," Tuck said.

There were cheers and claps from the gang, as they let out their anxieties over the girls' safety.

"We need to get her back to the camp for rest." Tuck told them.

Tuck and Robin, with the help of John, gently lifted her up, making sure not to aggravate the wound too much.

As the gang made their way back to camp, it was Allan's turn to be shocked.

Seeing he had gone very pale, Kate stopped to make sure he was alright.

"What's up?"

"I… I know that girl!" Allan whispered, astounded.

"How?"

"I… I was in love with her…"


	4. Chapter 4

The sharp pain in her back made her open her eyes.

Faye was groggy, but tried to sit up.

She struggled, fighting the intense shooting pain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder push her down firmly, and a familiar voice speak.

"Lie back, you need your rest," Allan told her.

"Allan?" she asked croakily, sounding stunned.

"Yes Faye, it's me," Allan replied gently.

"But… But…" Faye said, before lapsing into a prolonged coughing fit.

Tuck appeared, carrying a deerskin water flask.

Placing it to Faye's lips, he tipped it and allowed her to drink.

Her coughing died down slowly, becoming less and less intense.

Eventually she stopped, but she could no longer speak properly.

Allan knew it would be a while before they could be able to start the conversation he so desperately wanted to hold with her.

Two days passed before she was ready to speak again.

Allan had been impatient and grouchy the entire time, and was finally glad and ready to speak to her.

"What do you want?" Faye asked him venomously when he appeared before her.

"To talk," Allan replied.

"Well, I don't want to, so you can go away," Faye told him.

She then attempted to turn away from him, but struggled mightily before admitting defeat and refusing to look at him instead.

He couldn't repress a nostalgic smile.

"What?" she demanded coldly.

"It's just… You are so… Were so, independent and free. Now look at you, one arrow has brought you down."

"What? You're laughing at me for being shot?"

"No, no, I just remember … Never mind." He said, relapsing into silence.

They sat for a minute or so.

"Well, I'd better be going," Allan told her.

"Wait…" she said, stopping him in his tracks.

"I would like to talk, but when I am not confined to this blasted bed."

"Sounds good. When you want me, you can come and find me…"


	5. Chapter 5

6 days passed, with Faye growing in strength each day.

One week after her encounter with Allan, she was able to stay out of bed for a whole day without pain or exhaustion.

She spent the morning with Much, preparing lunch. Following lunch, which she ate set apart from the others; she finally decided to talk to Allan.

As she approached him, she saw he was sitting with Kate.

They were hugging, so she didn't expect anything until…

"Eww, get a room Allan!" She cried as the two stopped hugging and started kissing.

"Faye?" Allan cried, springing away from Kate, looking very guilty.

"Oh, come on Allan, we haven't been like that for nearly three years…"

"You… And her… Do the two of you want to talk?" Kate asked, looking at her incredulously.

"Yes, we would like to talk." Allan said, looking rather ashamed.

"If I'm interrupting… I will go" Faye said.

Kate huffed at this, as Faye had purposely broken their kiss.

"No, no. Listen Kate, I need to speak to her. No funny business I promise. Just… Reminiscing, I suppose." Allan told Kate.

She looked at him, angry.

"You want me to leave you with her? When you used to…" Kate trailed off.

"Don't you trust me?" Allan asked.

Leaning forwards, he kissed her cheek.

She smiled a bit, but shot Faye a look of hatred as she stood.

When Kate was out of earshot, Faye and Allan sat for a few minutes before starting.

"I just wanted to say. Sorry," Allan started.

"For leaving me, in the midst of my grief?" Faye asked, several hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"So why? Why did you leave me? And at such an… Inopportune time?"

"Because… Because I just did."

"That's not an answer,"

"I know, but… It will just have to do."

"I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Allan finished.

"Yes," Faye answered.

Allan took her and held her gently in his arms.

She leant into him, and they embraced.

"I shut myself off for a long time. The only people I ever saw were my parents and my maid." Faye told him.

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok. Also, Harry was there,"

"Oh my God, I haven't seen him since the day I left. How is the daft bugger?"

"Just as stupid as ever." Faye replied laughing.

"Did he ever marry Carrie?"

"Yes, about a year after you left. They now have a one year old son… His name is Allan."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Faye replied, "I told them it was a ridiculous name but, when have they ever listened to me?"

The two of them shared a giggle.

They embraced again.

Faye got up.

"Wait, we have so much to catch up on!" Allan said.

"Another time. We, or rather you, have company."

Looking over, he saw Robin standing at the two of them.

He didn't look happy.

Faye left in the direction of the camp, leaving Robin and Allan alone.

"Kate was worried you were cheating on her." Robin told him.

"Well. I'm not." Allan said quietly.

"It didn't look like that." Robin told him, anger in his voice.

"Listen, I don't love Faye anymore," Allan said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Then why are you fooling around with Faye?"

"I wasn't fooling around with Faye…"

"What?" asked a voice.

It was Kate.

"You and Faye were… How could you do this to me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kate… I would never cheat on you…"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say… I hate you!" she shouted, before running off into the forest.

Allan stood up to follow, desperate to find her and tell her the truth, but Robin blocked his path.

"Don't bother, I'll go," Robin said.

With that, Robin departed, leaving Allan alone.

He was too shocked to cry, but instead sank to the forest floor, his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sat, crying dejectedly, on a tree stump half a mile away from camp.

Hearing a rustling nearby, she looked up to see Robin.

A fresh wave of tears poured down her face, and Robin walked over to give a hug.

She leaned into his hug, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Shhh," whispered Robin.

"How… Could he?" she gasped breathlessly.

"I don't know," Robin whispered.

"I just… I thought that he, well not loved me, but at least liked me enough not to betray me." Kate told Robin, he nodded.

"But, if you caught them… Being intimate, then I guess my thoughts were wrong," Kate said.

"We don't know, I caught them hugging, and decided in my own mind they were up to no good. Especially after you told me your fears, all I could think of was how the hug might be him cheating,"

"Well, I could give him the benefit of the doubt, I suppose. But it's just that, when he told me he had loved her, I was really worried that they were…" Kate trails off.

"Well, it is true that you never forget your first love," Robin said, his voice cracking and a look of intense pain and grief crossing his face.

Kate took hold of his hand, he smiled briefly.

"But, I guess, you can learn to stop loving them," Robin continued.

Kate nodded, and the two sat together on the stump a while longer.

*****

Very short, I know, but I will update soon with a longer one


	7. Chapter 7

Allan sat with Much, talking about Kate and Faye.

"So, she believes you and Faye were…" Much started.

"Having an affair? Yes."

"And you weren't?" Much asked, doubt in his voice.

"No Much! I don't love Faye anymore!" Allan cried exasperated.

"Ok, ok, but you've gotta admit, she's good looking," Much told him.

"Haha! I think someone may have a crush," Allan laughed.

"Maybe a small one," Much replied, guiltily. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, like I said, I don't love her anymore,"

"Are you sure?" Much asked.

"Positive," Allan replied.

Much let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad, I felt like I was betraying you, having feelings for her," Much confided.

"Well, you no longer need to worry, I really don't mind," Allan told him.

"How do you know her anyway?" Much asked.

"I worked for her, or rather her father," Allan told him.

"You used to actually work? Like, for money?" Much asked, sceptical.

Allan cuffed him gently.

"Yes, I used to work," he said.

"Wow, that's impressive, for you,"

"I'm not being funny, but do you want me to tell you? Or would you rather I beat your puny arse up?"

"Ok, ok continue,"

"I worked in the stables, looking after the horses. I was 18, and working as the job had been given to me by my father. He was the head at the stables. That was where it all began…"

*****

Another short one, the next will be longer, and the next few will be set during Allan's two years at the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

The black creature beneath him bumped him along ungraciously.

Allan-A-Dale was new to the stables of Lord and Lady Jones.

He had been taken on in accordance with his fathers' wishes, as had his brother, Tom.

However Tom's conduct had been less than satisfactory and he had been dismissed within a day.

He had been working here nearly a week, and this was his first day of riding.

On his 18th birthday, his father had told him this was the career he would now follow, and he was happy to do so.

Eventually, the horse came to a standstill, but not before Allan was clinging to its thick neck to avoid falling off.

As soon as it halted, he dropped to the ground.

Straight into a pile of horse muck.

He picked himself up, groaning loudly in disgust.

As he turned to the horse, he heard a laugh nearby.

He turned towards the culprit to tell them to shut up, but stopped in his tracks.

Before him stood a beautiful girl, maybe 16 or 17 years old.

She had raven hair that fell in ringlets down to her shoulders, and the most intensely beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

He could not bring himself to say anything, but instead felt himself blushing.

After all, he was covered in horse poo.

"Are you ok?" she asked, trying to control her laughter.

He nodded.

"Would you like me to teach you to ride?" she asked, "because, no offence, your pretty useless at it," she added.

"It… It was only my first try," Allan stuttered in reply.

She nodded knowingly,

"Ah, a novice, no wonder you were so awful,"

"I wasn't that bad," he protested.

"You were quite awful, but you can most definitely get better," she told him, then, blushing slightly, "especially with my guidance."

He was about to reply when a voice shouted from the distance.

"Faye! We are leaving, get your horse from Harry and we can go!"

"Coming sir!" was the girl's reply.

"Faye? You are Faye Jones?" Allan asked, stunned.

"Yup, that's me," she answered, smiling, "why do you want to know?"

Everyone had told him she was kind and a beauty, but now he had met her, he knew she was way beyond that,

"I'm just… Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Well, nice to meet you Allan," she responded.

"How…"

"Do I know your name?" she said, finishing his sentence.

"Your best friend, Harry, is the saddler of my horse. But of course you already knew that. He's forever talking of you and your brother, and your old escapades,"

"Wow, I didn't know Harry talked about me,"

"Yeah, he does. He said that you go for dark haired girls like me, so I decided I had to meet you. Too bad about the horse manure or you could be quite cute,"

He felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"Faye, now!" shouted the voice.

"Sorry, I've got to go," she said, he nodded in reply, and she turned and left.

"See you around," he said, but she was out of earshot and didn't hear.


	9. Chapter 9

For two weeks following the incident of the horse manure, Allan did not see Faye again.

Apparently she had gone to Winchester with her father, to meet two of her distant relatives, Prince John and King Richard.

It had been the King's birthday during the visit, and a grand party had been thrown to which Lord, Lady and Miss Jones had all been invited.

The Masters, Richard and James Jones, were also invited.

They had been in the army three years each already, so Allan had never met either of them.

He continued to work contentedly at the stables, but throughout the whole two weeks, the image of Faye never left his mind.

Every day, he continued to improve in his riding, under the advice of a pretty young girl named Mabel.

She was obviously quite enamoured of him, but he was too busy thinking about Miss Jones to notice.

In his heart of hearts, he knew they could never be together, but still he could think of no one but her.

He felt a poke in his back.

"What are you thinking about? You've been very distracted," said a voice, he turned and saw it was Harry.

"Yeah," Allan replied half heartedly.

"I know why!" Harry said mockingly.

"Oh really?" Allan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're thinking about your lover!" Harry shouted, laughing. "Allan loves Mabel! Allan loves Mabel!"

The two of them laughed, and Allan started to chase Harry around, threatening him with the pitchfork he had been using to scoop manure.

Laughing, Harry ducked into the barn, and Allan was about to follow when he slipped.

Skidding roughly along the ground, he slowed and stopped.

In front of him was Faye.

He felt himself blush intensely, and tried to busy himself by getting himself up.

"Every time we meet, you seem to have fallen onto the ground. Just how accident prone are you?" she asked, laughing.

"Not as prone as you probably think," he replied, catching her infectious laugh.

"Well, if you're up to it, and not too sore, I would like to give you your first riding lesson," she said.

"Sounds good," Allan said, smiling.

All he could think about during the disastrous first lesson was how amazing she was.

She was so patient, making sure he was sitting correctly, letting him know when he got it wrong.

She mounted her horse, Gypsy, and rode along side him, instructing him.

"Don't forget, you heels need to be at the same level as your back," she said.

He obliged, moving his heels until they were as he was told.

"Much better," she said, smiling.

They walked along for a while, quietly enjoying one another's companionship.

"Ready to try trotting?" she asked.

"Erm, I guess," was his nervous response.

"For a trot, you must rise between kicks," she said, giving a little demonstration.

"That doesn't look too difficult," he said.

He kicked his horse, but didn't realise how much force he had put into the kick.

The horse took off at speed, and he was forced to cling to it for dear life.

As it slowed, he realised Faye was riding alongside him, laughing.

"Good start," she laughed, "try a little less force and a bit more focus,"

He tried again, how she had told him to, and, sure enough, little by little, he got better.

After a few weeks of lessons with Faye, he could ride nearly as well as her.

He no longer needed to think about how he felt.

He was in love.

It was a Friday, three weeks after their first lesson.

They had just been on a canter, and he was proud of himself for not looking like a fool and for riding well.

"You're almost as good as me," Faye remarked, smiling.

"I have a great teacher," he replied, also smiling.

"Well… I'm not one to toot my own horn…" she said.

"I mean it, you're incredible," he told her.

She blushed slightly and the two of them kicked their horses into the stables.

As she jumped down, Harry came to take her horse to be de-saddled.

Allan had to do his own, and having said goodbye (rather reluctantly) he went to de-saddle it too.

"Well, you and Miss Jones seem to have hit it off," Harry said when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Whatever could you mean?" Allan asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I mean, that you and Miss Jones have certainly been… More than civil with each other, perhaps I hear the sound of church bells?"

Allan kicked his friend in the shin as a friendly warning.

"I think you will find that she is the daughter of a Lord, and I am a lowly stable boy," he said matter-of-factly.

"Stranger things have happened, I can assure you," Harry said.

Smirking, he started humming the bridal march.

Once again, Allan was forced to chase him around the yard, the pair of them laughing like a couple of children.

*****

I know that this a long drawn out story, the next chapter will be as long as I can make it, to compensate.

Thanks for reading, and if you feel compelled to review, please don't hesitate. Constructive criticism welcome (I may regret saying that...)

Best wishes, RedDragonRider


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks passed, and Allan and Faye continued their riding lessons together.

Allan had watched her day by day, and every time he left her he was sad to let her go.

Despite their time together, he became increasingly convinced she was uninterested in him romantically.

Every time any subject remotely like romance came up, she would laugh it off and change the subject quickly.

However, this was different.

He had decided to tell her how he felt, no matter what the cost.

He may lose his job, and that would be tough for it was well paid, but his biggest fear was losing Faye forever.

Thinking about it, he realised this was enough to put most men off.

However, he was determined to tell her his feelings, as he could no longer hold them in.

***

"Wow, you are a braver man than I am!"Much said, cutting across Allan in his story telling.

"Not really, I just really wanted to find out if she felt the same way," Allan replied, a reminiscing look on his face.

"I could never tell her I liked her in that way," Much went on, "I'd be far too afraid of rejection!"

"And who could ever reject you?" came a voice from behind them, startling the two of them.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people you know Faye," Allan told her.

"I'm sorry, you never used to mind," replied Faye.

"We don't really mind, do we Allan?" Much said, his voice was slightly higher than usual since she had arrived.

"Well, when I'm telling my life story to Much, I'd rather you didn't eavesdrop," Allan told her, mock irritated.

"Ah, so that's what you are up to, please, continue, and don't mind me," she said, giving a cheeky smile.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, teasing him.

"You just want to hear me say lovely things about you," he said.

"Isn't that kind of the point?" she retorted.

"Ok, Much, she was an irritatingly arrogant, stubborn female." He said, pleased to see the smile fading.

"When she wanted her own way, she got it," he continued, "because she whined on and on and on and..."

"Ok, ok, I take the hint, off I go!" she cried, disappearing back into the woods.

Once she had gone, Much turned to Allan.

"She didn't whine, but she was stubborn and arrogant!" he said.

"That's ok, I can handle women like that," he said, looking relieved.

Allan resumed.

***

So he settled a date on which to tell her everything.

There was a ball coming up, so it had to be before then so she wouldn't become attached to some other, wealthier man.

Three nights before the ball, just before the end of their riding session together, Allan was all ready to tell her.

However, Faye got in first.

"Allan, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

Allan looked at her; trying to look encouraging despite being disappointed he'd missed his opportunity.

"What is it?" He asked, attempting to smile.

"Well..." she said, but she stopped, looking nervous.

Before he knew what was happening she leaned forwards and kissed him, full on the lips.

Despite his initial shock, he managed to kiss back.

Soon the kiss was fierce and passionate, her hands running through his hair, his hands on her back, pulling her closer.

All too soon for Allan, it was over.

"Wow," he breathed in between panting.

However Faye did not look happy.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"That was the first and last kiss we can ever have," Faye told him, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But... Why?" He asked, bewildered and angry that she had led him on.

"Because I have been promised as a maid to the Earl of Durham's new bride, and I am leaving tomorrow" she said, her voice croaking unhappily.

"What?" Allan cried, outraged that the woman he loved would be sent away.

"I don't... Want to go!" She said between hiccoughing sobs.

He was lost for words, and instead put his arms around her and pulled her close.

He held her for a long time, enjoying the feel of her slender body against his own, her warmth spreading to him.

Finally, ten minutes later, she pulled away.

His source of warmth gone, he shivered slightly.

"We will devise a plan," he told her defiantly, but she shook her head.

"My father has made up his mind, nothing will change it," she said.

He nodded, as if he understood, but he did not.

He knew he had to stand up to her father, but Lord Jones would probably have him fired for his defiance.

That would be devastating for both his father and his employment future.

He thought hard, whilst Faye sat down on a bale of hay.

He joined her, sliding his hand over hers and squeezing gently.

"It's alright Faye, we will think of something," he whispered gently.

She looked at him and smiled through her tears.

He drew her closer and they sat together, thinking about what to do.


End file.
